


I'll do whatever it takes (and make a million mistakes)

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "Socareful,"he chided with an underlying teasing tone. "Rocking her to sleep every night, holding her like the most fragile thing in the galaxy." He raised a brow. "You do realize she won't even remember the first few years, right?" His expression shifted to thoughtfulness as he suddenly stood back upright. "Don't get me wrong, though- I realize why you're so careful with her at all times. Why you're so loving to her.""Really?" Keith questioned.Lotor nodded. "Really," he stared out the window. "And in truth, I can hardly blame you for it anymore than I can myself."-A soft reflection of Keith and Lotor's new parenthood.





	I'll do whatever it takes (and make a million mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> I got Really Emotional last night about how keith and lotor would probably be super caring parents bc they're both scared of ending up like their own and wrote this on a whim
> 
> plus I've had a headcanon that galra are like asari from mass effect- they can have kids with any race or gender, because the act is less physical and more mental/spiritual (depending on your outlook on it), thus why galra are so naturally diverse. Even if they don't do it that way as much anymore due to not wanting any ""half-breeds"" screwing up pure galra lines, they're still able to do so.  
> And I've wanted to write that headcanon for forever
> 
> title's from Dear Theodosia from Hamilton   
> enjoy!

Back, forth.

Back, forth.

Back, forth.

It was a rhythm he'd grown accustomed to in the small span of time. It quickly grew to be his favorite melody, locking hands with the stillness of night. The peaceful shroud of darkness lay about his shoulders like the bundled up blanket he held close to his heart.

It was an old fashioned thing, moving in a rocking chair, but he didn't mind much. The soft creaks had become a lullaby to the one peacefully cradled in his arms.

Her name was Pandora. Her skin was patchy- mainly a light lilac, splattered about with near-alabaster. Her hair was an ashy gray, and the softest thing he'd ever touched to date. Her ears only had tiny, barely noticeable points in them. Her eyes were the most brilliant thing he'd ever seen- pure gold irises and slit pupils popping in front of a backdrop of white. He'd only seen them a few times so far, but they took his breath away every time.

It had been a few weeks since they first took her home, but he still couldn't believe it. He had a _daughter._ A _home._ A real, loving _family._

He wouldn't trade this moment, holding her soft bundled dark purple blanket, for all the riches in the known universe. The stars themselves would sooner all burn out than force him to forget her fast asleep expression. Her wisps of smoky hair framing her squished cheeks and pursed lips. It seemed like this night was destined to end like most did recently- with him falling asleep in the old shack's rocking chair until she woke up and started to cry. 'Dory could probably outscream a banshee if she had to.

He didn't mind that, though. He was quickly learning- parenthood wasn't just moments like this, peaceful silence and adorable sights. Moments like these were little rewards for every mess, every scream, and every ugly moment. 

But he was lucky enough to know he wasn't alone in dealing with it.

The nursery door slid open with a soft _whoosh._ It wouldn't have been noticeable in a louder environment, but in the dead silence it was practically a scream. Keith's attention was drawn to who was in the doorway immediately.

Lotor leaned against the metal frame with a fond smirk. His silky white hair was done up, as was usual nowadays. The big nightshirt he wore- one of Keith's, he couldn't help but notice- did very little to hide the lightning-like stretch marks littering his frame. 

"You know," Lotor said softly, scintillating starlight from the window catching on him like a divine spotlight. "I'm starting to think you like sleeping with her rather than me." He gave Keith an obviously fake pout. "I've been very lonely lately, darling."

Keith gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said. "I thought her father would understand."

The prince tsked. "I'm not her father," he pointed at Keith with a well-groomed claw. "You are. I'm the mother."

"Oh," he said, looking down at the thick mute red carpet. "Right. Force of habit. I keep forgetting." He shrugged. "It's just that humans would call you her father, no matter if you gave birth to her or not."

"That is where you err, Keith," Lotor reminded him. "I'm not human, remember?" He gestured to himself. "I figured that much would be obvious to you of all people by now." He gained a mischievous glint to his eye as he moved in front of Keith and bent over until they were nose to nose. He raised a brow. "Unless humans have the same-"

"Stop," Keith immediately cut in. "Don't even finish that sentence. I'm holding a _baby,_ for god's sake." She didn't need to hear whatever sin was at the tip of Lotor's tongue.

"So _careful,"_ he chided with an underlying teasing tone. "Rocking her to sleep every night, holding her like the most fragile thing in the galaxy." He raised a brow. "You do realize she won't even remember the first few years, right?" His expression shifted to thoughtfulness as he suddenly stood back upright. "Don't get me wrong, though- I realize why you're so careful with her at all times. Why you're so loving to her."

"Really?" Keith questioned.

Lotor nodded. "Really," he stared out the window. "And in truth, I can hardly blame you for it anymore than I can myself."

"And what do you think my reason is, love?" It was filled with curious softness. He'd never really thought about why he acted this way around Pandora. It was a mystery he hadn't even been aware of before this moment, and he couldn't help but wonder what the answer was.

"It's quite simple, really." Lotor looked to him, deep purple eyes tinged with sadness. "You do not wish to be the parent to her that your own were to you." He looked down to Pandora with a warm smile. "Trust me," his brows furrowed slightly. "I can definitely empathize with that."

Keith stared at him for a moment. He was captivated by the notion, left breathless by a simplistic revelation. It made perfect sense- his parents abandoned their child, so he clung to his own at every opportunity. He was determined not to leave her to know the same pain he did.

He could imagine Lotor was determined to protect her from something worse- staying, but with poison-tipped barbs digging into skin and thick heavy shackles of expectation. They both felt a _need_ to do this right, just to prove to themselves that they could.

That was important to them. Pandora was _extremely_ so. 

But right now, Keith felt a different need. He stopped rocking in the chair. Pandora shifted, but didn't wake. Moving as carefully as he could to keep it that way, he stood up from the familiar seat.

Lotor looked at him questioningly as he moved over to her barely used star-patterned crib. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching Keith gently place her down. "I was just teasing; you can stay here if you like. She'll likely miss you if you go."

Keith took a moment to admire his daughter's sleeping face. "Yeah," he admitted with a sigh, then looked over to Lotor. "But I know someone who'd keep missing me more if I stayed here again." He moved over to the prince and took his hands gingerly. "I'm sure 'Dory can forgive a night without me." He smiled, lips barely an inch away. "Or a couple, if her mother would allow it."

Lotor chuckled. "He would," he momentarily closed the distance with a soft yet chaste kiss. "Though you have quite a bit of lost time to make up for, darling."

"I can live with that." Keith smiled and gave him a reassuring hand squeeze. "Lead the way."

Lotor mirrored that smile with a mischievous edge to it. He could tell the prince definitely had a few plans already. "Happily."

Keith let himself be led back out of the nursery with a light and fluttering heart. In that moment, he knew he couldn't have asked for a better life than this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
